Harry the hedgehog
by TheTwoMind
Summary: First years in hogwarts. Pretty normal. But... What if there was a change. one that would activate a transformation in the students which would change them forever? This is that story
1. Awakening

**AN: Hey guys! TheTwoMind here with a new story! It's been floating around my brain for a while now. This is my take on the ol' Sonic rebirth Fic. With the potter twist!**

Harry sat in one of the seats in the great hall after being sorted to Gryffindor. "And now introducing our newest teacher for our new muggle technology class, Dr Ivo Robotnick!" As Dumbledore made the announcement a man burst through the doors in a egg shaped pod which floated in the air. "Thank you for the lovely introduction headmaster! I would much prefer to stay in my eggmobile instead of sit if you wouldn't mind!" He said twirling his moustache while observing the students. Harry grinned for some reason and started talking in a laid back tone which shocked him, "Hey baldy Nose Hair! Is it cause you're top heavy? Y'know? Like an egg!" He frowned after speaking confused. "Sonic…" Dr Robotnick grumbled under his breath "Well yes it is young man but I would very much LIKE TO KNOW HOW YOU KNOW THAT NICKNAME!" He screamed at Harry before stopping and taking a deep breath. "I apologise for the outburst. That nickname has been a source of annoyance for years now." He piloted his egg pod to the teachers table and let it float there. Quirrel started shaking as his head started smoking along with Professor Snape's arm letting off a small hissing sound, suddenly a smokey wraith came from the back of his head and into a tin inside of the eggmobile. Harry grabbed his scar as a black goo came from it and slopped onto the table. "Another one?!" Robotnick yelled before blasting it with a laser of some sort.

Harry ran past something, maybe a tree, before stopping in front of a liquid like creature and jumping at it flashing with colours. He woke up to find himself on the roof of Hogwarts. "How did I get up here? This… Is weird…" He muttered to himself before turning around to find other students up there with him. Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and some other students. "How did they get up here? Maybe one of them will know?" He questioned heading towards them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you sonic." He heard from behind him and quickly went to being laidback to his shock. "I'll do it and no copyright law in the universe can stop me!" He yelled at Dr Robotnick before going back to normal. "W-What's happening to me sir?" He asked worried as the other students noticed him and walked over. "Sonic!" Granger yelled jumping him before Ron pulled her off. "He doesn't remember yet Amy! We only just got ours back!" He said in a gruff voice. Malfoy and Neville walked over together and put their hands on his head before shouting "CHAOS CONTROL!" together causing him to collapse.

Harry looked around in a field with checkered squares and loops all around him. "Where am I? This feels familiar…" He said walking towards a golden ring before a blue streak shot past him and stopped. "Hey you're finally here! I got tired of waiting!" It said revealing a blue hedgehog in shoes and gloves with green eyes. "Who are you?! What are you?!" Harry shouted scared at the thing. It smirked and leaned against nothingness and wagged his finger, "I'm sonic! Sonic the hedgehog! So are you! Ya see I'm dead! And I was reborn as a human! Only problem is I'm not human so I'm here with you!" Harry looked at sonic before getting into a conversation with him.

Ron looked at Harry bored poking him while one of the other students was tinkering with something idly. "Hey what are you making Tails?" Neville asked him curiously. They looked over to him and smiled. "I'm making communicators which can use our magical signatures as power sources and also as a way to recognize each other." They explained to Neville who nodded not understanding much of it. "Ugh my head…" They all turned to Harry who was rubbing his scar and flickering between himself and a blue hedgehog. "Sonic!" They all shouted as his form settled on Harry and he got up looking around. "Hey guys! Kinda surprised we're all here!" He said in a combination of his normal tone and his laid back one. "Let's see…" He muttered pointing at them as he said their names. "Amy is Hermione, Knuckles is Ron, Silver is Neville, Shadow is Draco, Tails is... Daphne Greengrass?" She nodded at him to continue. "Ok then… I'm gonna have to say that… Blaze is Susan bones? And that's all I can guess" He muttered with a headache. "Did I get it right?" He asked hopefully. Ron grinned before he and everyone else started changing into animals. "Well I'm not chuckling like you so I gotta be knuckles! Hey can I flex my muscles now?" Ron asked jokingly before Hermione jumped Harry who was in the form of sonic. "YOU FORGOT ME" A mechanical voice came from behind everyone. "Wait… Metal?! You're here?! How!?" Harry yelled confused as Metal Sonic flew over from behind blaze. "I WAS GIVEN A SOUL AMONG MY CIRCUITS SOMEHOW AND IT ALLOWED ME TO RECREATE MY BODY HERE!" It explained to them before transforming into human form and becoming someone Harry recognised to his shock. "DUDLEY?! YOU'RE A MUGGLE THOUGH!" He yelled shocked at the revelation. "It turns out I have magic. It just manifested when I managed to get my hands on your wand back before you left for Hogwarts. It unlocked it I guess? It's cool though!" Dudley explained to him. "Yes but as nice as that is I would much appreciate if you could visit my classroom tomorrow after lessons. It's very important!" Robotnick mentioned from behind them scaring them into human form. "Yes sir Baldy Nosehair! I'm totally calling you Mc nosehair!" Harry said before running off in a streak of black and blue dragging everyone else with him.


	2. Getting to business

**AN: Hey guys! So none of you have reviewed this yet so I'm just going to write more of these without knowing your opinions of my story writing! Fun!**

Draco looked to Daphne quickly before they nodded at each other and headed towards the Gryffindor table calmly. Hermione turned to them and greeted them. "Hey Drake, Daph." Ron nodded to them while eating calmly. "Where's S- Harry?" Daphne asked nearly slipping before catching her words. "I haven't seen him yet. I've been focusing on finding the master emerald today." Ron muttered under his breath so only the mobians reborn as humans could hear him talking. Harry looked over from behind Daphne curiously with his hair gelled into spikes resembling his sonic persona, "Hey guys! Watcha talkin' 'bout?" They all twisted to look at him with Ron's hair growing into dreadlocks and back to his normal style quickly before he scowled and his hair went to normal fully. "Damnit you idiot… You almost blew it!" He growled at Harry who grinned embarrassed. "Guy's we should get to class…" Daphne muttered. Harry nodded and walked off as fast as he could without running, which was pretty fast to be honest.

 **After classes**

Harry watched as everyone left Dr Robotnick's classroom including his friends. "Guys..." He called grinning while tapping his foot quickly. "Thank you for reminding them Sonic. Now are you all aware of why you're reborn?" He asked them only getting nods for reply's while Dudley frowned. "Dudley you don't count for that question. No offense but you're a machine. Now I believe that Voldemort is here In Hogwarts as Professor Quirrel is still here with that turban around his head. Not to mention my containment device is completely ruined! I also believe that he's after a chaos emerald! You see all of the teachers were asked to put up protections for the philosophers stone, I got a look at it and It looks just like one! It's the red one which matches up with books about it. Except it shouldn't be as red." Daphne became Tails who grinned in understanding. "So you're saying that they made fake emeralds!" She yelled to explain to everyone else. Ron tapped his foot angrily while trying to meditate. "What about the master emerald? It can stop chaos emeralds and doesn't scatter after every adventure!" He shouted angrily punching a hole into the wall. "Oops?"

 **Quirrel's office**

"M-Master are you sure?" _"OF COURSE I'M SURE YOU FOOL! WE MUST KILL THEM BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! PREPARE THE RITUAL! I WILL BECOME A GOD WITH RITUAL! THEN WE CAN TAKE THE STONE AND BRING ME BACK TO LIFE SO I CAN RULE!"_ "M-Master you're r-ranting again…" Quirrel whispered to the voice attached to his skull with a book in his hand and a chalk circle on the ground in front of him.

 **Nightime. Egg training room.**

Harry tapped an ear piece and grinned. "I gotta say this is a cool piece of tech you made. Of course Tails helped you so…"

"Are you Implying I'm an idiot sonic?!" Eggman yelled through the earpiece at him angrily.

Harry gulped scared at the yelling "No. I'm just saying it's not unexpected for tails to help make things incredible… That's all." He muttered scared before Tails walked in looking uncomfortable. "Hey tails! Any luck getting your genders to align yet? I guess since you grew up female being a guy agains uncomfortable huh?" He asked to get a shake of the head.

"I think it's the chaos energies we emit natuarally along with our magic. If we can manage to control it like we used to I should be able to sort this out." She explained to Harry who had become sonic in the explanation.

"Did you consider a potion or spell? I know you can permanently change the gender of things easily. And theres a thing called an animagus, It's been noted that if you use the spell to change genders on an animagus form it does not effect the human form. If transfigured the same thing happens." He mentioned casually.

"Since when do you read sonic?" Everyone had listened in and crowded around him curiously waiting. He rubbed his ear embarrassed before turning into harry again and pulling his shirt off to reveal cuts and wounds that looked incredibly infected.

"My family don't exactly like me…" He explained to them before looking away and putting his shirt back on before Hermione carefully hugged him crying.

"WHY WOULD SOMEONE TRY TO HURT MY SONIC!? HE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO THEM!" She bawled squeezing him like a teddy bear before letting him go just as quick and pulling out her hammer. "I'll show them what happens when they hurt me harry!" She growled angrily.

 **Dursley residence.**

Vernon and Petunia Dursley shivered before hurrying to pack up all their possessions not including any of the two freaks possessions. After all none of their offspring would be a freak!

 **Back to the others**

Metal made a mechanical sigh. "THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE AMY. THEY TOLD ME BEFORE I WAS TAKEN TO HOGWARTS THAT I WAS NO LONGER WELCOME AND THEY WERE MOVING AWAY." He explained causing amy to squeeze him as well lightening the mood.

"Guys? I just realised something. I think I found two more of our friends. Before my memories were restored I was friends with crabbe and goyle. I think their Big and Froggy." Shadow announced causing them all to facepalm at how obvious it was with crabbe always running after goyle calling for him. "Not to mention some of us have seen a certain cat running around fishing while yelling for his pollywog pal…" Sonic nodded quietly.

"Do you think Big knows where the emeralds are? And what of the Sol emeralds? They're here as well. I can sense it…" Blaze asked hopefully.

"Maybe so! But if you would let me use some of my badnicks…" Eggman said hopefully, "Remember little planet? I've managed to recreate the power source I used back then!" He explained quickly.

"Really? Huh… Sure. Use them to find out I guess… Ooh but could I have some of the flowers?" Silver agreed then asked quickly and hopefully.


End file.
